The invention relates to a confectionery product having visually improved performance in the sense that at least a part of the product is visually transparent to a degree which is suitable for the purpose.
A product of the above type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,626 where different formulations are provided featuring different degrees of transparency.
A problem related to the described product is that the form-stability is dependent upon the applied polymers in an undesired degree.